The life of a Teenage Strider
by Karma Auroan
Summary: Soo I suck with summaries so uh yeah (highschoolstuck, Trolls are trolls, Trigger warning!cutting, Cal is human, Davekat?BroDave? I have no idea.) Dave is going to a normal highschool, well it was normal until the alien people came and invaded...are they even people? Drama erupts, Dave lets it boil over, yeah I suck with this shiz just shut up and read. xD (will get more Mature)
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a teenage Strider**

Chapter 1: Alone.

-gardenGnostic has started pestering turntechGodhead at 2:53pm-

GG: hey dave! :DD

TG: sup harely

GG: nothing much, what about you cool kid? how was school!? :DD

TG: fine  
TG: might do my homework

TG: but then again the teacher can always go suck my balls  
TG: not like she doesnt already do that anyways

TG: probably her and that damned science teacher

TG: probably has her going down on her faster than the Titanic did  
GG: ooookay dave i get it! Though I wish that I could go to a public school

GG: it would be so much fun! :))

TG: eh its not all that great dude

TG: its almost like a really bad romcom with all the drama that goes on here

TG: adam and steve macking in the hallway while people make poke jokes and shit

GG: stop being so dramatic mister! Its better than being by yourself on a island with a dog that just randomly shows up and eats everything else on said island.

GG: To be able to go to school with all your friends..

GG: I am sure that it would be so much fun!

GG: I would give ANYTHING to be able to see you guys :((

Staring at the green text, your mind begins to wonder. Would it really be that bad to be alone on an island with just Bro and Cal? I mean it would be better then living in this shit hole with all the assholes around. You looked down at your wrist, years of abuse has turned it into a scarred mess. Yeah, fun. If you have learned anything from your 'friends' is to not trust them, I mean John is probably the only person in the school that you can trust. That and maybe that really shy kid in the wheelchair that just transferred from some place called Alternia. Though I seriously doubt you can actually call them kids, I mean, they are technically aliens. There are twelve of them in all from the last time that you saw, though you didn't really pay much attention to them.

The high school you go to is overall pretty normal; you got the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, and the weirdo's. Though now…well now you have aliens.

Great.

GG: Dave? DAVEEEEE!? Hellloooo?  
GG: Are you in one of your long rant moments in your head again?

GG: UGH! Fine whatever I will just leave you alone while you sit there and think

GG: Bye! :DD

-gardenGnostic has ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 3:25pm-

You felt the faintest of smiles breach your lips, though you didn't let it happen. Striders don't smile. Putting that grin in its place, you pushed away from your computer desk and headed out of your room.

Bro was chilling on the futon as usual, drinking one of his many beers while having empty Chinese food containers everywhere. You were pretty damn surprised that the man wasn't fat by now. Cal got off of where he was nestled between Bro's legs and ran over to you, which seemed pretty odd considering he never left Bro's side. Ever.

"Sup dude." The greeting came out of your mouth shakier then you thought that it would. It's not that you are afraid of Cal (which you totally are. Creepy little fucker with his bright blue eyes, curly blonde hair) you just feel a little off settled by the little dude. Though he just kind of smiled up at you and giggled a bit, his ocean eyes looking like they were going to bore right into your very soul. He didn't say anything for about a minute or so and even that made you just a bit uncomfortable. Cal (Calvin) came into our little pack when I was younger and had asked Bro for a little brother. A few weeks later he came back home with this little blonde haired bugger.

I guess I could say that I was a little bit disappointed when he bounded with Bro more than he did with me. I mean, I was the one that wanted him into this family, but he just clung onto Bro like a chick follows a mother hen.

You were vaguely aware of the fact that Bro was watching the both of you like a hawk before you decided to walk away from your little brother. I guess you could call him your little brother; he was only thirteen to your sixteen.

"Daaaaaaave~" That voice should not sound as smooth as it does, or come out without cracking in the least. I mean come on that is just not fair; you were a major fucking squeaker at that age.

"What is it you want now, Cal?" He normally only uses that tone when he wants something from you, the last time he did you ended up being his little personally fucking riding pony. Little shit.

The blue-eyed boy snickered before taking your wrist and holding it with a rather painful grip, Jesus fuck did this kid arm wrestle Bro? You wince slightly, you aren't very proud but you crippled under some stress and added more marks to your collection that you had going.

Dragging you into the kitchen he looked back to you with an unwavering stare, an almost rage can be seen swirling inside of the glass looking eyes.

It takes you a moment to realize that Cal is trying to get your attention, snapping his fingers, waving in your face.  
"Dave! Helloooo? Earth to dumbass."  
"Hey, watch your mouth." You looked down at him watching roll his eyes around, before flicking you in the nose.

"Whatever," Oh great, whatever stage, "Mind telling me what you were doing in the bathroom last night? Because I know that it wasn't using it in anyway." He fishes around in his pocket underneath his oversized shirt, pulling out something that was oh, indeed very familiar to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bro.

You kept a sharp eye on both of the boys as they made their way into the kitchen, Cal dragging Dave by his wrist. You noticed the slight wince the boy let out; you also noticed that Cal doesn't look all that happy. Christ, you are actually pretty damn sure you haven't seen him that pissed since Dave wore the shirt you gave the lil' man for his tenth birthday. You don't think that you have ever seen a ten year old flip a thirteen year old so fast.

Though something seemed…different with the way that Lil' Cal looked at his older Bro, it was as if he was angry and scared all at once, the anger obviously overriding that at the moment. But all the other emotions could snap out at any moment at any time.

You've been through that before, it was the first time that you strifed with Dave and you had finally gotten him with a nick on his arm. As soon as the blood welt you had him in the bathroom and a bandage on him in a record time.

Hearing hushed angered voices in the kitchen is what finally piqued your curiosity. Though you have a rule in the Strider house that privacy will be minded...even if you do you have cameras all over the house. You, being the older brother, couldn't help but eavesdrop. I mean it is your job, right?

You tried to pick out what they were whispering to each other but you only got bits and pieces of it. What you did get out of it though has gotten your mind to start to wonder.

"Why? Don't tell Bro. Idiot." All that just before what sounded like a yelp from Cal and Dave storming off into his room. Curses being mumbled under his breath before the slam of the door and a rather worried (though pissed) looking Cal came back over to you. Reclaiming his spot next to you as you tuck your arm around him, the blue eyed blonde boy buried his face in your chest and stays there.

"Ya alright there, Lil' Cal?"

He doesn't say anything, so you leave it be for now. You will question the two of them later when everything isn't as heated. You kind of had to admit though; you had a bit of a soft spot for Cal. Now you aren't saying' that you love him more than Dave. That is the biggest sack of shit ever. You love them both pretty damn equally, it's just that Cal is always clinging onto you, which can be annoying yes; but no matter how cute he gets he always has this sense of I-can-fucking-kill-you. Plus secluding Dave from you left a knot resting in your stomach. What if your lil' man thinks that you don't care for him anymore? What if he is acting so differently with you is because of the way you act with Cal?

Is he Jealous?

No. If something was bothering Dave then he would come right out and say it. Striders don't hide anything from each other, even if it is something really fucking stupid. I mean you are pretty sure you made it pretty damn obvious that hiding things were a big fucking no.

The last time they got in trouble and tried to hide something (breaking your futon) and running away (making it about fifteen miles before you tracked their asses down). Scared and pissed off all at the same time, you were about to yell at them and then hug them, though that wasn't the Strider way. So you made their lives hell by strifing with them even after the point of their asses being kicked.

Now your only question is: What are the little shits hiding now?


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ SHFIOAH

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Alright so I understand if you do not ship my ships but the way that I am writing this story I am pretty sure it is a Davekat Story, though if I throw in some BroDave, PLEASE do NOT shove your opinions down my throat. I understand if you do not like the ship, then don't read the chapter or whatever. I just really think it's quite rude to shove your ships down other people's throats. Another note, Hussie said ALL SHIPS ARE **__**CANNON**__**. o **_

_**Thank you and sorry for the interruption, **_

_**And to make it all clear this IS a Davekat story, though drama will erupt. **___


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cal

You saw him walk into the bathroom last night when you fell asleep in the tub (Dave opening the door and slightly slamming it caused you to wake, though you suppose Dave didn't notice the sound of the water splashing) , and that wouldn't be the first time I mean the tub is all warm and just comfortable. Stop that! You're getting off topic again! You need to focus on what your older bro is doi—

Is that…You can feel your heartbeat kick up in fear as you watch the tiny silver get dragged across pale skin. Dave doesn't even make a sound, though there is a weird…regret (?) in his eyes. You have never been really good at reading people, and I know that sounds weird because a lot of people think that you are some creepy as little kid who can see the future or some stupid shit—Cal stop it! Now is not the time for this!

Your older bro takes the blade and hides it somewhere in the cabinet before looking down at the new damaged skin before shaking his head, pulling down his sleeves and walking out of the bathroom.

Ohhhh, you were going to have a serious talk with him about this.

So about a day later the scene from last night was still bothering you. So you decided that as soon as Dave set foot out of his room you were going to drag his ass into the kitchen (where you have disabled all of Dirk's camera's that he has hiding around) and have a feelings jam with the blonde.

Dave has been in his room for the past nine and a half hours, this freaking kid just won't come ou-the door is opening from his front door and you hear the crack of his back and the shuffle of his feet. Finally.

You get up from your warm spot next to Bro (even if you didn't want to) and walked right over to Dave, grabbing his wrist where you know that he hurt himself, taking in slight satisfaction when he winced from the pain.

Dragging him into the kitchen was the easy part, now the only hard part was to make sure Dirk doesn't get curious and try and eavesdrop on us. That is the last thing that he needs to stress over right now, so you decide that you are going to be the responsible one at the moment.

You mentally hear Dave screaming at you though he doesn't say a word as you roll up his sleeve, revealing the welts that were made from the razor.

"What are these?" You're voice is low as you look up at him, blue eyes are filled with anger as you watch him grimace slightly, taking his hand back.

"None of your business, Cal." Stubborn, as usual.

"David. Elizabeth. Strider."

"Cal chill out, jesus it's not even that ba-"

"How is this not that bad!? Why would you even do this?! Why?!" You raise your voice, feeling the anger that normally trails itself along with it. Though you want to keep it quiet in fear of rousing Bro off the futon and into the kitchen.

"Shut up. Don't tell Bro, he has enough to worry about between both of us. Idiot." Dave glared down at you, looking ready to smack you.

You being the stubborn ass that you are, puffed out your cheeks defiantly and opened your mouth again, only to be slapped across the face. Startled, you yelped and watched as conflicting emotions crossed over Dave's face before anger just took over and he stormed off to his room.

Tears welt in your eyes and you walked back over to Bro, being sure that he didn't see anything before you buried your face in his chest. Ignoring what he asked you and just began to let your mind wander.

Why would Dave do that? He's never just outright smacked you before…Is he that upset?

Will he kill himself?

What if I lose him?

Oh no, what if it's your fault? What if he thinks he took his brother away from him?!

**So sorry guys that these have been so short ;o; rsjbhfi uh sorry the updates have been slow, I have been rather depressed lately and I am trying to sort things out. Yeah uhm I hope you enjoyed it so far~Reviews are always nice c: hehe I love you all~**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave

You didn't mean to hit him, you swear to all that is holy you didn't mean to smack him. Though he wasn't supposed to know about you're "problem" either. And while we are on that topic you wonder how the hell he figured it out in the first place…though you suppose it wasn't something that was rather secretive.

Your palm burned with the sting of the slap and your heart felt as though it was going to burst from the sudden action. You watched as tears filled bright blue eyes and a look of anger passes over Cal's face. He immediately trudged back into the living room, taking his place back next to Bro while you stomp off to your room with a large stream of curses.

This never would have happened if he had just left you alone to begin with…or if you had never hurt yourself.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Your alarm woke you up with an obnoxious beeping noise, already smelling the eggs that Cal most likely has made, the soft murmurs in the kitchen and quiet grunts from Bro in response. It becomes obvious to you when you stumble around for a shirt to put on and walk out that they didn't want you to know what you were talking about.

"Cal is going to be in your grade starting today." Bro decides to break the ice first before it became an ice age in the small kitchen area. This for some reason did seem to make you a bit nervous, when you didn't get a glance from either of them as he said that.

"Alright, cool." You try to keep the tremor out of your voice as you rummage around in the cubby for something to snack on when you feel Bro's fingers just barely graze your arm.

Your heart freezes and burns in your chest with the fear that he will find out though he doesn't say anything to you, just gets the spice he needs and continues making the eggs. You calm down in the slightest and continue on with making your cereal, grabbing your spoon that you got from a stupid yogurt thing that changes colors with the temperature and began eating your Apple Jacks.

You begin thinking as to what Cal has planned considering the lil' shit always has something up his sleeve. Maybe you are just being paranoid, maybe he is smarter then he looks and was just playing dumb so that he would actually fit in with his grade, unlike your sorry ass.

As you finish your breakfast you head into the living room. It kind of pisses you off because every time you leave the room you hear them murmuring to each other. Whenever you come back they are quiet as fuck, this worries you only slightly as you stand in the middle of the living room trying to catch some of the words they are whispering back and forth. Feeling the rage build inside of him he gave a rather loud sigh and almost snapped when they heard the sound.

That is until he realized Cal was in front of him and as soon as he looked down the smaller boy flinched. A stinging guilt ran up and down your body as you saw the slight fear in the blue eyes before they turned into a flat plan blue. More flat then your windows task bar blue. Dave now is neither the time nor place for your shitty metaphors.

"Dave! Are you arguing with that voice again? I know it's annoying but you have to ignore it, they'll go away eventually."

With a shake of your head the little voice goes away, though it leaves you wondering who is in your head… "What is it you wanted Cal?" You forgot that the boy was talking to you about something but then you got caught up in your hella rad metaphors. And there you are doing it again, getting all wrapped up in what your mind is trailing on and on-

"Dave! Seriously."

"Sorry, Sorry. What is it Calvin?" Your tongue slipped and your heart froze, you don't normally call him that and he hates the name though you tend to call people by their full names when you are getting stressed, nervous, or just overall out of the world. Once all of those moods swing by you tend to get rather annoyed in the end, though as your younger brother flinch inwardly again you let loose a sigh and run a hand through your loose hair.

"Sorry, what is it you need, Cal?"

"I was just going to tell you that we have three classes together...That and we share home base as well."

"Oh well cool. See you later then." You give a ruffle of his hair and head into the bathroom to comb your own bed head, brush your teeth and all that fun happy horse shit. Though your eyes keep skipping over the cabinet where you keep your silver metal. Your heart skips a beat and you almost consider taking them out and making a quick swipe before Bro decides it would be a good idea to just show up at the bathroom door.

Leaning against the door frame he looks down at you and you can just feel his eyes burning holes into your arm. Either that or you are just really overly paranoid, it's not as if he could know, Bro is smart but we have a rule of privacy in the Strider house and between all of the Strifes and cuts it would be hard to tell which is which.

Now Dave it is rather unfitting to lie to yourself, you really shouldn't be doin-

"Shut up."

"The fuck did you just say? Damn lil' man if you didn't want to go to the fuckin' amusement park you could've just said no. Pretty sure I raised ya with better manners than that." Bro gave a rather disgruntled noise and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"What amusement park?" You foamed slightly with the tooth brush still in your mouth as you looked up at the elder Strider rather confused.

"Were ya not listenin' to a word that I said? I asked if you and Cal wanted to go to the amusement park that opened up a little ways from here. They are some rowdy family that decided to open up finally."

With a slight shrug you spit and you rinsed your mouth, thinking it over in your head. You guys have passed it multiple times before and it was still under construction. It looked pretty damn creepy with some of the clown faces and shit around, though you don't want to say no and ruin it for Cal. The little guy loves clowns.

"Yeah sure, why not. Might be fun."

With a smirk Bro leaned off the bathroom door frame looking to you with a slight hesitant gleam in his eye before going into your room to tell Cal of what was going down.

You hear a loud 'REALLY?' in the other room before a loud happy shrill rang out and a grunt from Bro indicating that he was hugged by the smaller boy.

Well looks like it's time to dance with the devil's. Great.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Authors note: Hey guys, I really appreciate all the good feedback and sooooooorry for the really late update, I have been rather…distracted. Though I am glad that you guys are enjoying yourselves! Working on Chapter five now **___


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

The Amusement park.

-Cal-

The school day consisted of me making a BUNCH of new friends, and stalking Dave around. And it seems that Dave has this one person that always follows him around and seems to insult him, though I guess you couldn't really call him a person more or less one of those weird candy corned head people.

He kept being mean to your big bro and you were starting to get just a little bit grumpy with the way that he acted towards Dave. What if he is the reason for Dave hurting himself?

That one question set a fire in your belly.

"Shut the fuck up, Strider! Gog, maybe your lusus should have culled you before you even had a chance to open that fucking hipster mouth of yours!"His voice sounded rather rough, as if he has been yelling for a while. That and his hair had major bed head; he also looked like he hasn't gotten any slee—wait…what did he just say to Dave?

The fire that was in your belly turned into a volcano, seething with rage and ready to erupt at any moment. You started to march forwards towards the grey fiend, determined to make that small candy corned nub headed little son of a dirt bag to apologize to Dave!

Both of the two boys who were "arguing" before looked over at you, confusion washed over you for a moment before you realized that you said that out loud.

The angry one turned on you, balling his fists at his sides as he stomped over to you.

"The fuck did you just say to me you little shit?!"

You didn't even glances over at your older brother before you were in the gray skinned kids face. The anger that rolled off of him came in waves, a low growl emanating from deep in his chest.

"I said to leave Dave alone. He has enough to deal with and doesn't need some asshole making it worse for him." Your anger boiled and simmered while your voice dropped to a dangerously low level. You could feel the others heart beat, taste the rage on your tongue, hear his thoughts circle his mind.

"Listen here you little shit, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you ne to fucking learn your place. Little grub wriggling maggot like you shouldn't even be here."

You felt your anger finally boil over and you flash stepped. Next thing you know you have this grey skinned asshole against the wall by his throat. Before you could even do anything, Dave had you off him and on the ground within a few short seconds, causing you to wrestle with him on the floor for a while before he finally pinned you.

"Calvin what the fuck is wrong with ya'?" Dave snarled above you, you felt your anger boil even more though you didn't say a word, just glared up at the grey skinned dirt bag.

"Calvin!" Dave shouted. He shouted and it made you flinch slightly and looked back to the blonde.

"I was helping you! He was harassing you! And you just stood there taking it! That's probably why you have been cu—" You're protest has been cut off with a hand on your mouth,

"You shut your mouth, Calvin." The threat was unspoken and the blonde's tone was low.

That is what finally made you snap fully. You launched your feet from the ground and kicked Dave in the stomach, grabbing his arm before flipping him over rather harshly. Sitting up you glared back at the nubbed asshole before standing and walking over to where Dave was trying to get up.

With a swift kick he was down again and you grabbed him by his hair, lifting him up to face you, taking his shades off and glaring. Blue to Red.

The nubby asshole seemed to have fallen silent from what he was going to say. Opening and closing his mouth before just staring at the fallen Strider at the mercy of his little brother.

"Who are you?" This wasn't your Dave, it couldn't be.

Your Dave wouldn't hurt himself because of some assholes spitting words at him.

Your Dave wouldn't let some _**kid**_ treat him like that.

This isn't your Dave.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Sorry this was so short guys .o. The next one I will try to make longer I promise .w.**_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

-Bro—

So the little shits made a mess of the apartment last night before they crashed to bed, though you can't say that you aren't at least a little bit comforted by the fact that they are at least spending time with each other. They made a rather large fort with all the blankets and pillows in the shithole you live in and managed to make a big ass fuckin' labyrinth of a fort, you were actually rather proud, until you had to pick up after them of course.

Though that really isn't on the top of the list of concerns that you have right now, Cal was rambling in his sleep last night, and you were hoping he was just having a nightmare; though with the way Dave was acting you seriously doubted it.

The lil' man seemed to be distancing himself from you lately, keeping himself locked in his room only coming out to eat or some shit. He never said anything to you unless you directly said something to him. You're kind of surprised to be honest with yourself, the lil dude used to always try and at least find you around the apartment, try and challenge you to a strife. Though that was around ten years ago or so, damn you are getting old. At least your aren't balding or some shit, that would really look bad at the clu—Really Bro. Really. Going to think about your fucking hair right now. Dave could be having some serious issues and you are NOW going through your middle age crisis?

You shake your head, trying to get your mind back on track and away from the little pool in the back of your mind. You don't really remember it being there though it's there, maybe that is what happens when you start to get ol-Bro.

Right. Dave.

One thing that always seemed to bother you would be the fact that Dave wears long sleeves while we live in Houston Texas. Houston fucking Texas, and the little shit is wearing long sleeves all the damn time. The coolest it ever reaches here is maybe 60, maybe..

What if what Cal said last night was true?

Going to have to question the lil shits later, for now you need to get ready to take them to that damn carnival that arrived. Amusement park, whatever the hell it is called.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Bro. Yo, hey."

A Faint voice cracks the dark as you watched your nightmare shatter away. Your heart jumps a mile though you don't. Striders don't get scared..heh, right.

"Bro I swear if you are just laying there thinking about how many hairs a day you are losing I am going to punch you." It's Dave, he's looming over you and for a quick moment he almost looks like..No.

"What do ya want, ya lil shit?" Your voice is light though your throat almost closes up, you sit up and stretch looking from Dave down to the backpack he holds in his hands. His is strung over his shoulder, so that must mean..

"Where the fuck is Calvin." You cast your orange stare up to the second eldest; all over again the fear is back in your chest.

Dave seemed to hesitate for a moment and that only made your chest tighter.

"Dave. Where is Calvin."

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Hey guys xD sorry for making this chapter reaaallly realllly short o.o; Though I do wish you all a Merry Christmas and the next chapter is on it's way c:**_


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven

-Karkat-

You are now Karkat Vantas, one of the trolls that have come to this shitty planet called Earth, full of shitty flesh bags that are so un-advanced in technology it's not even fucking funny. Maybe they should all just be spared and culled right where they fucking st—

"Yo, Karks."

That fucking voice. Only one massive douche could belong to that damn voice, only that damn voice could cause my fucking blood to boil so mu-Why the fuck is your blood pusher beating so quickly!?

Ohhhh no, no nonononononno you are NOT going to have any type of quadrant feelings for this fucking asshole. GOG DAM-

"Yo, you okay up in there," A flick to your forehead caused you to growl up at the blonde asshole assaulting you.

"Don't go dozing off in the middle of the hallway dude, you're no worse then Gam-"  
"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT ASSFUCKER." You shot him a sharp glare before crossing your arms over your torso. Damn you hated this asshole, him and his douche attitude and shades and just—

"Alright alright," His hands raised in defense, "Chill dude, won't mention the juggalo. Though why are you just standing in the middle of the hallway? You day dreaming about me?" And there is that fucking grin sliding across his pale ass freckled cute face.

"GAH. NO. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER, WHO THE IN THEIR RIGHT FUCKING THINK PAN WOULD EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING DOUCHENESS?" You obviously. Considering all that has been going through your head lately is him and his fucking doucheness. Gog damn it Vantas, you are a leader err were a leader—Just fucking, "STOP THINKING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING FOOL!"

You're eyes widened slightly and you watched as a thin blonde eyebrow raise above those stupid fucking shades of his, his own arms sliding across his broad torso.

"I wasn't thinking anything. So, what were you thinking nubs?" With another flash of his smug as grin and a slight flip of his light blonde hair was all it took. You fucking lost it.

"Shut the fuck up, Strider! Gog, maybe your lusus should have culled you before you even had a chance to open that fucking hipster mouth of yours!" The words left your mouth before you had a chance to think them over. You felt like shit for it immediately afterwards as well.

You were new to this entire fucking shitty planet, but one thing that you did know was that no normal human has a bunch of fucking scars all over their arms and wrists. Nor do they wear fucking long sleeves in a hundred degree whether! Unless that is a douche thing, then you suppose that you might be able to—KARKAT GOG SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ARE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT AGAIN!

"-small candy corned nub headed little son of a dirt bag to apologize to Dave!"

A smaller voice broke through the silence that you were trying so hard to eva—wait what the fuck did that little asshat just say to me?

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?" Another growl tore through your throat as you stalked towards the tiny fucker. Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to you like that. It's almost as bad as—wait the fucking minute.

You cast a glare towards the elder strider before casting your fire at the younger one, "Listen here you little shit, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you need to fucking learn your place. Little grub wriggling maggot like you shouldn't even be here."

Before you could really react the smaller assfucker had you against the nearest wall, a hand at your throat and a red glare cast in his eyes.

"Calvin what the fuck is wrong with ya?!" Strider yelled. Dave fucking Elizabeth Strider fucking yelled. Although it didn't seemed to be getting through to the little fucking asshole holding you by the throat, just as your were about to claw he fucking wrists off from his hands Dave voice echoed again, this time it was low enough to give you the fucking chills.

"Calvin."

"I was helping you! He was harassing you! And you just stood there taking it! That's probably why you have been cu—"The smaller blonde began, only to be cut off again.

"You shut your mouth, Calvin."

You could visibly see something snap inside of the smaller kid, one moment he was attacking you and the next he has Dave on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Who are you?"

This piqued your curiosity more than it should.

Was that not the same douche muffin you have been Im-ing with for the past four sweeps?


End file.
